Fitxer:Barbara - L'Aigle Noir
Description "LAigle Noir" is probably the best known song written and performed by this artist. The interpretation of the song has been a key issue in recent years, particularly since the release of her incomplete memoirs written the year she died (1997). The song was recorded originally in 1961 (she became popular in the 60s) but was released again in 1970 in an album by the same name. In this second version, a key verse, which could have contributed to a clearer understanding of the song, was omitted. Regardless of the meaning behind it, this song shows her at her best. Her music is sublime. It is probably true to say that Barbara is the last major French talent to remain undiscovered outside the French-speaking world Monique Andrée Serf ,known as Barbara, took her stage name from her Russian grandmother, Varvara Brodsky. She was deeply scarred by the war and her family's plight. During the German occupation the family took refuge in several localities in France; in 1942 they had to flee from one place after they were denounced as Jews. Her inner feelings of emptiness experienced at this stage in her life showed in her appearance and in her songs, It is reported by Barbara in her incomplete autobiography that, her father abused her many years starting at age 10. Thus, the war and the family situation contributed to the lyrics found in her songs ("L'Aigle Noir" being one of them) most of which can be considered autobiographical. Barbara will be remembered for her intensely poetic lyrics, her dramatic on-stage performances and her incredible voice. This intensely private woman whose personal life was enshrouded in mystery right to the end of her life, will always hold a very special place in French music history. English Lyrics: (Note: translating French lyrics to English can never do justice to the nuances of meaning found in the original text but the translation is provided here simply as a guide to what the singer/songwriter is saying. THE BLACK EAGLE One day or maybe one night Near a lake, I fell asleep When suddenly, it seemed to pierce the sky And bolting from the blue appeared a black eagle. Slowly, spreading its wings Slowly, I could see it twirling Near me rustling its wings As if it fell from the sky it came and settled Its eyes had the color of ruby And its wings had the color of the night And on its sparkling forehead The crowned bird wore a blue diamond It touched my cheek with its beak And it slipped its neck into my hand And then, I recognized it Popping up from the past, I remembered Oh tell me, bird, take me away Let's go back to our old land Life before in my childish dreams To pick up, shivering, some stars, some stars Like before in my childish dreams Life before on a white cloud Like before lighting up the sun And be a rainmaker and do marvels The black eagle, rustlings its wings, Flew off to go back to the sky. (Four feathers with the color of the night One teardrop or maybe a ruby I was cold, there was nothing left of me The bird left me alone with my sorrow) (Note: This verse was in the original recording only. The popularized version left it out) One day or was it one night Near a lake, I fell asleep When suddenly, it seemed to pierce the sky And bolting from the blue appeared a black eagle. NOTE: UNFORTUNATELY, YOUTUBE DISALLOWED MY TRANSLATIONS OF THE QUOTES IN THE SECOND SECTION (They said it was TOO LONG) Oh well.....c'est la vie! Categoria:Vídeos